Forgiveness
by Chucky-Rays-Daughter
Summary: Chucky's back, like always. However, he comes back asking for forgiveness off his family, do they except. While waiting for there answer Chucky brings Glenda on many killing sprees.


**A/N: Hey, Yep I'm back with another story, this one is not as short as my previous one though, so don't threat ;). OK, so, hmm, I wonder if I'll actually finish this chapter story. I havn't finished my other stories on my other account lol... cos once the TV show or movie doesn't interest me anymore, I forget the stories and have a pernament writers block. But I don't think that this story will be forgotten, because I'm already set for ideas. Well I better shutup now, man i have a habbit on rambling, it's true, check out my profile, Chucky even hit be across the head because of it!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Child's Play or any characters, I will one day... shhhhhhh, it's a secret.**

* * *

**Forgiveness**

"Fuck Chucky what have you done to me?"

"Well its nice to see too Tiff".

"Don't fuck with me Chucky, get me out of this body NOW you son of a bitch".

"Geez Tiff calm down, ya psychopath".

There was a deep annoyed sigh that caught both the attentions of Tiffany and Chucky.

"Mum are you home?", was the voice of Glen, Chucky and Tiffany's son.

"Fuck, Glen's home", Tiffany swore, feeling panic rise in her gut.

"So?", Chucky shrugged.

Tiffany rolled her eyes angrily and tried to hide. However it was too late, she had been spotted.

Glens eyes widened in fear. There stood his mother, in DOLL FROM. Yes that was creepy but what was even more creepy was that right beside Tiffany stood Glens dad, Chucky.

"No way", Glen stated.

"Hey, long time no see son", Chucky said, an evil smile spreading on his face.

"No, I killed you, a-and your b-back", Glen whimpered.

"Ya supposed to kill me in the heart, nothing else kills me otherwise", Chucky grinned.

Glen had sweat pouring off his face, he wasn't ready for this, not his father's return.

"Sweetface, don't panic, its ok", Tiffany spoke, noticing Glen looking rather pale and uneasy about the whole concept.

"Why the fuck would he panic? I'm his father", Chucky asked, glaring at Tiffany.

"Because asshole, your terrifying and you killed me right in front of him".

Chucky gave Tiffany a questioning look then looked over towards Glen.

Glen gulped as he watched his father stare at him. His eyes met with Chucky's and he couldn't look away. The fear was to strong, the memories to powerful, looking into Chucky's eyes was like looking into hell itself.

"See, you got the poor kid petrified you fucken moron", Tiffany stated.

"Shut the fuck up Tiff, I have the right to see my own children".

"Oh so you think you could just walk in here, knock me out, transfer my soul into my old doll body and pretend like nothing happened?", Tiff asked, her anger rising.

Chucky frowned.

"Yes, in fact I do", Chucky said.

Not being able to take the pressure, the fear and the haunting memories, Glen's brain needed to shut off for a while, for a bit of hibernation, so in an instant, Glen blacked out and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Oh shit", Tiffany yelled, panic rising.

Running over to her sons side she shook Glen continuously.

"Glen, Wake up", she yelled.

"Easy Tiff, he'll wake up in time", Chucky told her, walking over casually.

"Huh, like you know", Tiff yelled.

"Uh, Duh, I am a serial killer, I manage to knock people out cold very often Tiff".

Just at that moment Glen sat up.

Tiffany sighed with relief.

"Told ya", Chucky smiled.

Tiffany glared at him.

"So why are you here … d-dad?", Glen asked, having a bit of difficulty recalling Chucky as his dad.

"Well its about fucken time someone asked me that", Chucky yelled.

Tiffany and Glen eyed him curiously.

"I'm here for, forgiveness", Chucky told them, his face looking dead serious with each word.

Both Glen and Tiffany gasped. Chucky, wanted … forgiveness? This has got to be some sort of joke.

"Are you fucken serious?", Tiffany asked, shocked.

Chucky nodded.

"Totally".

The conversation was interrupted by a loud bang. They all jumped and looked over towards the sound. In came a little girl, with red hair and an evil look in her eyes.

"I'm guessing that's….?"

"Yes, Chucky, your daughter, Glenda", Tiffany finished.

Glenda stared at them in disbelief then smiled evilly.

"No fucken way", she said.

* * *

**LOL, yer I like to leave cliffies, it's fun that way!! Please review... I need as many as I can to keep going.**


End file.
